HRH Queen Louise-Elisabeth
HRH Queen Louise-Elisabeth (b. 2678 - d. 2749) was the Reine de Kanjor. She ascended to the throne at the tender age of seven after the assassination of her father HRH King Léopold. She was crowned Queen in 2696 upon reaching the age of eighteen, however was dethroned three years later by the communist government. After ten years as Pretender to the Throne, touring Kanjor, she returned to power but was again dethroned in 2740 by republican forces. She subsequently fled the country permanently to Rildanor, claiming political asylum, fearing for her life. During her time in exile, Louise-Elisabeth was kidnapped by the terrorist cell La Volonté Gens and kept in captivity for six months where she was subsequently murdered much to the shock of Terra. Early Life Léopold, Prince of Meriath was an only child and was third in line for the Rildanorien throne when his cousin, HM Alexandre, was crowned. Because of his position in the line of succession he never believed that he would be crowned as monarch of any country and he prepared himself for a career in the boardroom rather than the royal court. After receiving an advanced degree in business management and sitting on the board of a prestigious firm in Rildanor, Léopold met and married Madeleine Desjardins, an interior designer, in 2672. The two did not expect to have children until in 2678, Louise-Elisabeth was born in the Orléans-Vasser family's Rildanor palace on 11 April 2678. Her early childhood was spent in Rildanor before her father was unexpectedly offered the throne in Kanjor. Upon moving to Kanjor, Louise-Elisabeth became the heir to the throne and her preparations for eventual succession began. Education Louise-Elisabeth was expected to take the throne upon acquiring the age of 18, and because of this, she was groomed for the position by attending the most prestigious educational institutions in Kanjor. In her early years she was educated by a governness before she attended the private and elite l'Académie Royale de l'Île de la Tondelle for her primary and secondary education. At fifteen, Louise-Elisabeth took the Brevet des cycles secondaire exams, scoring a total of 279 of 300 on all three. In less than a year and half she gained enough credits to graduate early which culminated in her Dimplome du baccalauréat académique. After the effective completion of secondary school at l'Académie Royale, young Louise-Elisabeth, newly established as Queen without a Regent, began taking prepatory classes for university at Classe Préparatoire aux Grandes Écoles de l'Îlot de La Tondelle in La Tondelle before her admission to the prestigous Université Impériale de Kanjo. The young Queen was initially enrolled as a business management student at the ''L'Institut de Willigan de Science économique'' before settling on an Art history degree. Her initial degree took two years after which she settled down to "practice more court life". However, the hands of government were in firmly stabilizing hands of the Partie d'Identité Française-Kanjorien and the Queen found herself longing for the less mundane life of university. In 2695 she again enrolled in university, this time at the École Nationale Supérieure de la Dame de l'Afar to pursue an advanced degree in Religious Studies and Humanities. Her position as head of the Church in Kanjor convinced her to learn more about the Church and her role within in it. It was here that Louise-Elisabeth worked for a year as a research assistant of Professor Margaret H. Billard, Ph.D. for the writing of the monumental 14-volume series L'Histoire Religieuse de l'Eglise Theognostique (The Religious History of the Theognosian Church). In 2697, Queen Louise-Elisabeth earned her graduate degree. She subsequently spent much of her time dedicated to encouraging the youth of Kanjor to pursue education of all kinds while leveraging her political and symbolic position as Queen to persuade more government investment in education. Royal Duties and Reign As a youth, the Queen attended many official visits to foreign lands with the Queen Mother and Regent Alexandre of Rildanor. These visits were a rehearsal for the meeting of foreign dignitaries as official Head of State. Queen Louise-Elisabeth took over this official role after her coming-of-age and has since visited with many foreign ministers and monarchs. Often, working in tandem with the Foreign Minister and the Ministry, the Queen actively oversees any negotiations involving the kingdom. Unlike other monarchs, which are mostly present as symbolic heads, the monarchy of Kanjor is more active role in such negotiations. The Queen also has religious duties as the head of the Theognosian Church of Kanjor, appointed by His Holiness the Arch-Patriarch of the Theognosian Church. Louise-Elisabeth was a devout Theognosian and attended Mass every Sunday, often putting off conflicting monarchical duties until after Mass. She took her role very seriously, going so far as to attain a Graduate Degree in Religious Studies. The Queen encouraged religious groups and parishioner's organizations by attending frequent religious functions. In return, there was much fanfare on most major and minor religious holidays when the Queen arrived. At these functions, she often sat alongside the leading members of the Dioscese in the front of the cathedral. Twice the Queen actively engaged in the ceremony, however, given the Church's stance on female clergy, this practice was no longer allowed. Aside from the foreign affairs and religious role, the Queen is engaged in numerous pet and official charities where she often volunteer her time and publicity. Marriage and Family When Louise-Elisabeth was twelve years old, she attended a royal ball along with members of the small Kanjorien nobility and wealthy business owners. It was at this ball that she met Corbin Auclair, the son of a prominent banker and an interior design magnate. Both Louise-Elisabeth and Corbin met infrequently at official functions over the next several years, sparking a long distance friendship and affection. However, it was not until the summer of 2707 that the two truly connected at summer retreat and began a much kept secret romance. By this time, Auclair was a Capitain within the elite Troupes de marine. The two were married in the Cathédrale nationale de Kanjor in Atyr on 12 April 2708 to much publicity and tabloid attention. It was not until 17 May 2711 the couple's first child and heir, Crown Prince Albert, was born. Prince Albert was soon followed by Prince Henri (b. 4 January 2712) and Princess Madeleine (b. 28 June 2715). Both Crown Prince Albert, later HRH King Albert III, and Princess Madeleine married foreign royalty while Prince Henri married a commoner he met while attending university. Only Princess Madeleine gave birth to a grandchild: Edward III, Emperor of Luthori, Emperor of Alduria, Duke of Sayoon. Personal Interests - Fashion and design - Sports: football (swimming, equestrian, lifelong supporter of Ligue Nationale de Rugby Rugby Club Atyr (RC Atyr) - Quiet but not shy - Assertive, motivated, busy, intelligent Legacy - Son was King of Kanjor - grandson was Emperor Edward I of Alduria & Mordusia, & III of Luthori Category:Kanjor Category:Nobility Category:Monarchy